


Romance

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: [Genderswap Tedtoire] Edwardine "Teddy" Lupin era extremamente romântica e tinha altas expectativas em relação a relacionamentos amorosos. Expectativas que Victorien Weasley não parecia alcançar.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley





	Romance

Andrômeda Black era uma sangue pura e Edward Tonks era um nascido trouxa. Na teoria, nenhum dos dois poderia ficar junto porque a família Black era sangue purista e aliada de Voldemort.

Lyall Lupin era um bruxo e Hope Howell era uma trouxa — apesar de não morarem nos Estados Unidos, ainda era uma relação difícil de dar certo, considerando todo o Estatuto de Sigilo em Magia.

Por fim, Nymphadora Tonks e Remus Lupin. Uma metamorfomaga e um lobisomem. E desse amor ela nasceu: Edwardine "Teddy" Lupin. Era engraçado como sua mãe reclamava do próprio nome e decidia dá-la esse nome. Podia ser Edwina, já que ela queria tanto homenagear ao pai, mas Edwardine? Se Rox podia mudar o seu nome, ela arrumaria um jeito de mudar o dela também. No mundo trouxa poderia se enquadrar em constrangimento — se bem que muitos nomes bruxos se enquadrariam nessa categoria.

Ela teve muita sorte — exceto por não ter sido criada pelos pais —, foi criada por sua avó materna e pelo padrinho, sendo praticamente uma Weasley-Potter. Teddy até mesmo chamava a Srª Weasley de avó, o que parecia deixá-la muito feliz.

Os seus pais e avós tinham tido histórias inspiradoras, no seu ponto de vista. Ela amava uma história de romance fictícia, e como os seus familiares ficaram juntos era quase como um romance escrito por Jane Austen (ou William Shakespeare, dependendo do ponto de vista). Preferia ignorar o fim trágico que seus pais e seu avô paterno tiveram, como se eles ainda estivessem vivos, perto dela.

Queria ter uma história de amor como a deles.

Algo... épico. Inesquecível. Invencível.

Se apaixonar por Victorien Weasley não era exatamente o que Teddy considerava "épico". Não havia um desafio a enfrentar. Ele era descendente de veelas, grande coisa. Os pais dele que tinham tido uma história romântica: a vó Molly não aceitava o relacionamento, se casaram no meio de uma guerra — inclusive o casamento deles tinha sido invadido por Comensais da Morte —, ele ensinou inglês a ela e ela decidiu ficar na Inglaterra em vez de voltar para a França...

E o que ela e Victorien tinham? Eles cresceram juntos, os mais velhos da família Weasley, podiam até considerar-se amigos, mas ela era dois anos mais velha do que ele, então não estudaram juntos em Hogwarts.

Sinceramente não podia ver muito mais semelhanças do que isso.

Todos os clichês românticos que existiam, eles não se encaixavam em nenhum além do "cresceram juntos". Achava difícil que algum deles algum dia resolvesse se mudar de Londres e voltassem a se encontrar depois de anos.

— Não precisa ser "épico", Teddy — sua avó lhe disse, quando ela lhe contou essa sua vontade, antes mesmo de se apaixonar por Victorien — Você só precisa amar muito uma pessoa e ser amada na mesma intensidade para dar certo.

— E se eu amar menos? Ou mais? — ela perguntou.

— Se você amar mais do que uma pessoa, talvez ela não te ame da forma que você merece. Se você amar menos, talvez você não a ame do jeito que ela merece — Andrômeda era um pouco enigmática — Quando chegar a hora, você entenderá.

As suas expectativas eram tão altas o tempo todo, em relação a tudo. Ela vivia o dia de hoje na ansiedade de como seria o dia de amanhã. E se tudo desse errado? E se ela nunca conseguisse formar uma família, fosse porque ela esperava demais ou porque tinha perdido a oportunidade quando apareceu?

Estava esperando pelo momento em que Victorien arrumasse alguma namorada — ou namorado —, cansado de esperar, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

— Fala sério, quando você vai chamá-lo pra sair? — perguntou Dominique, direta como sempre.

— Se eu fosse falar sobre isso com alguém, não seria com você — Teddy retrucou.

— Ei, girl power — ela deu um tapa de leve no braço da outra — Não tem mulher tomando a iniciativa nesses romances que você curte?

Pelo visto todo mundo já sabia, ela era uma tagarela quando mais nova.

— Parece que estou notando um padrão que você não — Dominique comentou.

— Qual? — Teddy perguntou, embora desinteressada.

— Os mocinhos estão perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mas nenhum deles se atreve a fazer algo a respeito — ela respondeu, levemente debochada.

— Eu não estou "perdidamente" apaixonada — protestou, indignada — Só... apaixonada.

— Então saca esse clichê de filme de romance.

Ficou esperando a garota completar, observando-a levantar-se da cama do quarto em que estavam deitadas conversando.

Quando Dominique chegou na porta, pôs a mão no bolso da jaqueta e tirou de dentro um gravador.

— A melhor amiga da mocinha, que coincidentemente é irmã do mocinho, grava a conversa em que ela confessa estar apaixonada e vai mostrar para ele — ela disse tão rapidamente que Teddy não compreenderia se não tivesse visto o objeto na mão dela.

Antes que pudesse sequer levantar-se da cama, a ruiva abriu a porta do quarto e saiu correndo.

— Dominique! — ela gritou, sendo facilmente escutada pela casa inteira, antes de vencer a sua paralisia de espanto e correr atrás da garota.

Então ela descobriu que existiam clichês bem específicos no mundo dos romances.

E que era bem fácil de criar novos.


End file.
